


His Little Angel

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angel!Jensen, Cute, Fluff, Love, Young!Jensen, daddy!Jared, heat - Freeform, in heat, older!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Angels are pets, and Jared buys Jensen, an 11 year old angel who Jared planned to spoil and raise as his son. The arrangement is fine, until Jensen goes into his first heat, and Jared can't resist his little boy's sweet smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Angel

  
Jensen had just woken up, when Mrs. Kathy, the pet store owner came and got him. "You have a very special day, today, sweetie. You're going to be bought."  
He was bathed, got his hair cut, and sweet smelling lotion was rubbed into his skin. Mrs. Kathy dressed him in a simple white linen gown, and fluffed up the feathers on his wings. Jensen was nervous. He'd heard stories about being bought. Some owners were bad, and he hoped he'd get a nice one, maybe one with little kids. He'd seen a lot of human children come into the store to pick out an angel of their very own, and Jensen really hoped he would get picked by one. He'd never had a family of his very own, and the idea made his heart thump and his stomach tingle.   
When Mrs. Kathy brought him out to the front of the store, he was introduced to a very tall man, with long floppy brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.   
"This is Mr. Padalecki, Jensen, your new owner. Say hello."  
Jensen gave a shy wave at the man, who crouched and smiled at him, holding his hand out. Jensen looked up to Mrs. Kathy, who smiled and gave him a gentle push forward. Jensen moved towards the man, and took his hand. The man pulled him a little closer, and smiled at him again. He thought Mr. Padalecki had a nice smile- big white teeth and deep dimples.   
"Hello, Jensen. You can call me Jared, if you'd like. I'd like to be your new daddy, if that's okay with you."   
Jensen nodded, chest suddenly filled with warmth. Daddy? He'd never had a dad before, and he suddenly didn't mind being bought so much anymore. Jared seemed nice.  
"Well, okay then," Mrs. Kathy said, "Jared, I just need you to sign these forms, and I'll go over angel care with you, so you know how to take proper care of Jensen."   
"Of course," Jared said, standing up and letting go of Jensen's hand. "Jensen, why don't you sit right here on the couch and wait for me to be done, okay? Here, i brought this for you."   
Jared handed him a small chocolate bar, and Jensen smiled wide and hugged his new daddy. He'd only been given chocolate a few times before, but it was his favorite treat. Jared ruffled his hair, and lifted him up, setting him down on the couch, before following Mrs. Kathy to the back room.

  
Jensen had never been in a car before, and he whimpered when Jared placed him in the seat and buckled him in.   
"Don't worry, buddy. I know it seems scary, but cars are very safe, and we need to get you home and show you your new room!"   
Jensen brightened, relaxing in his seat. He'd only know Jared for barely half an hour, but something about the man's smile and gentle touch made him trust him.   
The ride home was not scary as Jensen had expected, but exciting. He stared out the window, and tried to take in as much as he could. There were so many exciting new things he'd never seen before. He even saw some other angels, walking around with their owners.   
When they pulled into a neighborhood, Jensen got excited. He saw other little boys and girls running around and playing, a few with angels playing beside them.   
“Um, Jared?” he whispered, not sure if he was allowed to ask questions.   
“Yeah, buddy?” Jared answered, looking at him through the rearview mirror.   
“Do you have any children? I’ve always wanted a family,” he whispered, face flaming with embarrassment at his question.   
Jared’s eyes grew sad, almost wistful. “No, baby,” he answered, “I’m sorry. I don’t. But that’s why I got you. I’d like you to be more than just my pet, Jensen. I want to raise you like a son; I want you to think of me as your family, if that’s okay.”   
Jensen smiled, and nodded. He thought that was just fine.   
  
Jared’s house was a big brick house, with lots of windows and big yard with an oak tree. Jared got out of the car, and Jensen waited patiently for his daddy to come get him out. Jared opened the door, and stared at Jensen with an amused, curious grin.   
“I, um, I can’t get the strap undone,” he whispered, embarrassed once again.   
Jared laughed, and pressed the little red button to dislodge Jensen’s seatbelt. He held out his hand and helped Jensen jump out of his SUV. “There you go, sweetheart. Now, want to go see your new room?”   
Jensen smiled wide and grabbed Jared’s hand, tugging him towards the house.  
  
“Here we are,” Jared said, stopping at the second door on the left. He pushed open the door, and Jensen’s eyes opened wide. The room was huge- bright blue walls with big windows. He slowly walked into the room when Jared prodded him forward. There was a big dark brown wood bed in the center, and a book self and desk on the left. On the right of the room there was a door, and a big chest filled with toys. Jensen felt his heart clench and a tear rolled down his cheek. He’d never owned any possessions before, and now suddenly he had a dad and his own room - His own toys. A sob escaped his throat before he could stop it, and he felt Jared place a cautious hand on his shoulder. Jared sobbed even harder, a harsh coughing noise escaping his mouth.  
Jared didn’t know what had upset his angel, but he quickly pulled Jensen into a hug.  
“Shh, baby. It’s okay, just let it out.” Jared ran his hand in slow, easy circles on Jensen’s back as Jensen cried into his chest. Jensen had his fist balled up in the fabric of Jared’s shirt, wrinkling the fabric. Jared didn’t mind.   
Jensen felt his daddy scoop him up and carry him to the bed. Jared flipped down the covers and laid Jensen down, perching himself on the side. He let a loving hand caress Jensen’s cheek, brushing away the tears. “It’s okay, baby boy. You can cry. I know everything is probably very overwhelming for you. Why don’t you take a nap, hmm? I can show you around later.”   
Jared stood to leave, when he felt a tiny hand grab his wrist.   
“Can…Will you stay here, daddy? Until I fall asleep? I’m scared,” Jensen whispered, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.   
Jared smiled, slow and soft. He pulled off his shoes, and crawled into the bed next to his angel, running and finger up and down the skin between Jensen’s wings.   
“Sure, baby. I’ll stay right here and protect you. I’ll always protect you.”   
  
It was Jensen’s 2nd month living with Jared, and Jared loved it. He always felt like he was meant to be a father, and having Jensen in his life now just concreted that feeling into truth. He loved how Jensen seemed to enjoy being with him. He called him daddy all the time now, and even played with the Robinson’s kids next door. He had adapted really well to living with Jared.   
One night, Jensen woke Jared up in the middle of the night. This had happened a few times before, when Jensen had a bad dream, or couldn’t sleep, but this was different. Jensen was sweating, face pale and confused. His little cock was rock hard and bulging in his pajama pants.  
“D-Daddy? I feel f-funny…”   
Jensen took a few steps towards the bed, but swayed, nearly falling over. Jared immediately reached out for his angel, grabbing his son and pulling him onto the bed with him. He’d read about this in the brochures Mrs. Kathy had given him- his angel was in heat. He was shocked. This wasn’t supposed to happen until Jensen was at least sixteen. Jensen buried his face in Jared’s chest, rutting his crotch against Jared’s thigh.   
“Daddy, what’s happening? I feel…funny. My tummy is all tingly and my bottom is wet.”   
Jared moaned, realizing the ‘wetness’ Jensen was referring too was slick, prepping his hole for a cock. He knew that if he didn’t do something about Jensen’s heat, he could get heat-sickness.   
“You’re, uh…Fuck baby, you’re going through your first heat.”   
Jensen whimpered, “please fix it daddy.”   
Jared knew it was wrong, but Jensen smelled so sweet. His wings were fluttering slowly, his ass was pouring slick and his tiny cock was throbbing. Not to mention that if he didn’t help Jensen, he could get seriously sick and possibly die. No, he cared about his son too much for that to happen.   
“Yeah, baby boy. I’ll fix it.”   
He laid Jensen back on the bed and slowly removed his pajama pants, which were soaked through on both ends. He kissed his angel gently, running his fingers down Jensen’s body. He could tell Jensen’s heat was bad; his chest was flushed bright red and he was sweating buckets.   
Jared slowly pushed a finger inside his boy, surprised when the muscle gave no resistance, but opened up to him. Jensen moaned, and pushed down on his finger. Jared added another, and then a third.   
“Oh, daddy! Please, that feels good, please, more!” Jensen was rolling his hips down on Jensen’s fingers, slick running down Jared’s hand and wrist.   
“Yeah, baby boy. I’ll give you more.”   
He picked Jensen’s hips, and angled his cock at his angel’s hole. Slowly, he pushed in, reveling in Jensen’s whimpers and moans. Jared fucked his son with slow, gentle thrusts, cock scraping against his prostate.   
“Oh! Daddy! Please, I feel…I…ah!”   
Jensen came, tiny cock blurting out milky come. His hole leaked slick and clenched down on Jared’s cock. Jensen went boneless. Jared pulsed hot inside his angel, before slowly pulling out, and holding his son close to him.   
“Oh, baby. Are you okay?”   
Jared ran his hands through Jensen’s hair, down his back, over his wings.   
His son nodded, and pressed himself into Jared’s arms, slowly dozing off. “I love you, daddy.”   
Jared’s heart jumped. That was the first time Jensen had said he loved him. He pressed a kiss to Jensen’s forehead. “I love you too, baby.”   
In this moment he knew, he could never give Jensen up, ever.   
His little angel.


End file.
